Fighting For You
by Augusta Moonlight 2
Summary: Bella pushes Edward away. Can Edward prove to Bella that he will fight for her and their love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone:**

** This story is something that I have been toying around with. So finally I decided to write it down and see where it will take me. I hope all you are ready to take this journey with me. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer owns it all.

Her dark brown eyes stared out the window as the sun cascade down to the lush green grass below. Her pearl white teeth graze her bottom lip as she listen to his velvet voice leak from under her closed door to slowly fill her ears. Her pale hand fell against the heart shape locket he had given her for her 20th birthday. His voice sounded so heartbroken and desperate but she couldn't allow herself to cave into the voice that always drape itself like honey against her skin.

She hoped her parents would manage to keep him away. She felt tear begin to fill her eyes as she thought of him. Their love had never been easy. He was 10 years her senior but their first encounter seal their fate. She had never felt more alive with anyone one before. He was everything she ever wanted and more. But now that she could finally live her love without obstacles….life throw her curve ball.

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling freely down her face. She clenched the locket tightly and breathed out trying to calm her anxious body. When she heard him yell out.

"BELLA!"

She turn her head swiftly feeling as her long brown hair swing wildly at her sudden swift movement. She had to ground her feet to the ground and stop herself from run toward the door. She had to fight the instinct of throwing the door open and run into his arms. She heard her father's strong voice say.

"Go…get out of here! I'm not going to tell you again son"

Her ears perked up and her eyes filled with more unshed tears at hearing his crackling voice.

"Please sir, I need to see her. I need to know that she is okay, please."

Before she could stop herself she ran to the door and pulled it open. She reached the banister and held on tight. She could see his copper colored hair standing up in different directions as if he had run his hands through it and yank on it with frustration. She open her mouth to call out his name but her voice was not willing to work. She couldn't put him through the same pain and suffering she was inflicting on her family. She was lucky that he couldn't see her from where he stood by the door. She turn her body and hid behind the wall. She bit down on her lip as her mother whispered out.

"She will talk to you when she is ready, but that moment isn't now. If you love her the way you always claim to love her, let her come to you…its for the best."

She heard his breathe of defeat and she couldn't help herself, as she lean against the corner of the wall and peek down at him. His head fell into a nod and he turn on his heels. He grab the copper doorknob before whispering out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan….tell her I love her. But I'm not giving up….we have work together against everything. Whatever is making her stay away from me we can work it out. I just need for her to tell me what is going on."

With that he open the door before taking a step out in the rare sunny day of Forks, Washington. The door closed behind him with a resounding thud.

She heard her parents breath out as she slid down to the floor and crumbled. The tears that she had been holding back finally spill down her cheek. As she whimpered out.

"I love you Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone:**

** Here is the next chapter! This chapter is told through Bella's POV and for the most part you can expect Bella to tell you her story. Let's discover together what that story is. Please Enjoy. **

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

She lean her body against the white satin pillow and look at the ceiling fan go around in circles. She couldn't stop her mind from wondering back to Edward. She missed him. She missed the touch of his lips on hers. She missed the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. She missed his laughter. She missed his smile. She missed looking into those dark liquid green orbs that seem to read her like a book. Tears slowly travel her cheek as she turn her head to bury it into her pillow.

Her mind was slowly filling with racing thoughts but she push them aside. She peek slowly from her pillow just as her bedroom door began to open. She saw her mother's short dirty blond hair grace her shoulders. As her slim body step slowly into the room and whispered.

"Bella, dear."

She sighed before pushing herself up and said.

"Yeah?"

"As soon as your dad comes back from the station, we're going to head to the Seattle. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks mom"

Her mother nodded and without warning ran to her bedside. She felt the pressure of her mother arms wrap around her. She couldn't help herself as she bury her nose into her mother's neck. The smell of strawberry and champagne engulf her warmly as her mother breathe out.

"Everything is going to work out."

Tears fill her eyes but she did not allow them to fall as she said.

"I hope so."

Her mother pull back a small bit before brushing some hair behind her ear. She glanced in her mother's dark blue eyes as her mother whispered.

"Bella, you are going to beat this. Please honey, you have to believe that there is a light at the end of this dark tunnel."

She nodded her head as a lump formed in her throat. Her mother pressed a light kiss on her cheek before getting up and walking out of the room.

She breathe out before wiping away the tears that had disobey her command of not falling. She pushed the blankets away from her and headed to get dressed.

As she stood in front of her full length mirror brushing her hair. She couldn't help but look at her refection. Her pale skin had capture the summer rays and began to glint softly. Her cheek had a rosy pink undertone to it, a permanent blush. Her brown eyes glow a dark warm color with the unshed tears in her eyes. Her brown hair fell down in long brown endless waves stopping halfway down her back. She swallow as ugly thoughts of how long did she have before her reflection shows a completely different picture enter her mind.

She shook her head before throwing her brush on the bed. She didn't want to think, she wanted to avoid thinking. Just then she heard her mother call out her name. She grab her phone and her worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. She went down the stairs and slip out of the house and into her father's car.

Her brown eyes were looking out the window of the car watching as they zoom down the highway. She turn her head to look at her parents, her father and mother hands were entwine as they murmur to each other. She turn her head away to look at the blue skyline. If one day she was not here her parents will find love and support in one another, she was glad for that. What about Edward? How would he ever hold up knowing she…?

She stop her train of thought and bit into her lip. She needed to stop thinking, thank goodness her phone buzzed just then. That's what she needed a distraction to avoid thinking. She look down to see that she had a new email notification. She typed in her pass code and click on the email alert. Edward's name pop up on the screen and her breathing hitched. She couldn't open it, not now…she would crumble if she did. She lock her phone and shut it done completely. She couldn't fall apart…she had to stay strong. Strong enough to face her dark doomed future


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone:**

** How is everyone enjoying the story so far? Can anyone guess what Bella is facing? So many questions but rest assure the answers are coming soon. So please sit back and enjoy. **

**Augusta**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

She stared at the huge brown brick building in front of her. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest as she forced herself to put one foot before the other. As she reached the glass door, her mind raced with the memory of the last time she came to UW Medical Center.

-Flashback-

She held a white tissue against her nose trying to stop her sixth nosebleed of the month. Her mother enter her room and sat down beside her giving her a once over. She tried to smile but her mother dark blue eyes were filled with concern. She removed the tissue from her nose and look at it. It didn't have any blood on it, so she took that as a good sign. Her mother finally spoke up.

"Bella, honey, I think we should go to the doctor."

"Mom, I'm fine…it's just a nosebleed"

"It's your 6th one this month. It just can't be dry air."

"Mom…I'm in college, I think I know when I'm not feeling well. And I feel perfectly fine"

"Okay fine, so explain to me why ever since you came home for summer break all you do is sleep. You go out with your friends, come home and fall asleep, wake up for dinner, and then go right back to bed and are still drowsy and dead tired when you wake up in the morning."

"I just finished my junior year of university. It's normal for me to be both mentally and physically tired."

Her mother didn't seem to buy that answer because the next thing her mom said made her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Bella, are you doing drugs? Be honest with me…I was your age once and I found the need to experiment."

"No way, I'm tired not stupid"

"So what's going on with you then?"

"Nothing, look at me I'm fine"

"No your not, what about all these sudden bruises on your skin."

"I'm a klutz, this shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"I've been watching you for the last month and you haven't bump or hit anything harm enough to warrant this kind of mark."

Her mother grab her arm and lifted it up. Her eyes drank in the large purplish blue bruise that sat quietly on her forearm. She didn't remember hitting herself in that particular spot. Her mom let go of her arm, but her eyes widen at seeing the bruise begin to take shape where her mother's hand once was. What in the hell?

Her mother notice too because the next words out of her mouth was.

"That's it, we're going to the doctor. You have no choice in the matter…get dress now."

"Mom…I promise Edward I'll meet him for coffee this morning. I haven't seen him in two weeks since I got that stupid fever."

"I don't care about Edward…call him, text him, set him smoke signals for all I care…but you and I are going to go to the doctor. Right now!"

She huffed as her mother walk out of her room. She hastily grab her phone and sent Edward a quick text informing him of her mother's craziness about taking her to go see a doctor about some odd symptoms she been having lately so she wouldn't be able to meet up with him this morning. Then she threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top before slipping on some simple converse and headed downstairs.

In a whirlwind of a few hours, she had been sent to UW Medical Center to have blood work down and be properly diagnosis with….

-End of Flashback-

She blink back the tears and looked down at her phone as she enter the lobby of the medical center. She couldn't stop herself as she turn her phone back on and watch her phone come to life. She quickly typed in her code and went to her email. She stared at Edward's name, she may want to keep him at arm length. She didn't want to see him suffer. She didn't want to see him cry because she couldn't be with him. She had to push him away, even if it hurt her to do so.

But right now she needed his comfort, so she tap on the email and watched how the email slowly open up. She took a deep breathe as her eyes dark in the following words

"Bella, love. I don't know how to start this email. I don't know whether to be angry at you or to understand that you are keeping me away for a reason. Last night when I went to your house, I could feel your presence but I couldn't get to you. Why are doing this to us? Don't you see that you are hurting us both. Don't you see that I need you like I need the air to breathe. Bella…."

"Bells"

Her head pop up to see her parents stepping out the elevator. She swallow as she step out the elevator and look at her phone. She will need to finish Edward's email later, but for now she had to face the next step.


End file.
